onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrift!? Humming Brook
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Slot Restrictions | Experience1 = 513 | Beli1 = 3582 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Adrift?! Humming Swordsman Brook - Half-Dead | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Slot Restrictions | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1259 | Beli2 = 7803 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Adrift?! Humming Swordsman Brook - Soul | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Slot Restrictions | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2376 | Beli3 = 12778 | Title3 = Yo Ho Ho | Quest4 = Adrift?! Humming Swordsman Brook - Skeleton | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Slot Restrictions | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5591 | Beli4 = 26554 | Title4 = Just Bones | Manuals = }} Notes * 1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. * EXP values are always the same for each run. Beli can vary a bit (particularly if bags of Beli drop) so the number above can be taken as an estimate with a 10% degree of error. * Limited-Time Event: appears every few weeks for one week only (except on its premiere, where it lasted for two weeks). *All difficulties get a chance to drop Zoro's, Ryuma's, Wapol's, Basil Hawkins's, Usopp's, Laboon's and Miss Valentine's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. *Ryuma can randomly appear on any stage 1-9. He will show up more often on the higher difficulties with the best odds being 30 stamina. He has a 100% drop rate when he does appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Adrift!? Humming Brook FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Adrift!? Humming Brook was a part of a 5 Fortnight Batch where One Piece Treasure Cruise began to add restrictions. This fortnight didn't get too hard as the restriction is only one what orb slots would appear. If you plan on using units that need orbs outside of what is generally provided, you can forget it. Additionally, the preemptive from Brook will give you Tandem and Meat Orbs. This makes Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo incredibly useful for this fortnight. More on this to come in the Captain and Support Unit sections. Recommended Captains Since most units are in this level, it would be best to run a team made up of mostly units. If you bring a slasher captain, you can add in an unit or two for the random Ryuma encounter. *Slasher leads :*Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Probably the best captain for this fortnight. Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman is also strong enough that he would work just as well. :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: If you find your health running low with Mihawk, it might be worth trying a Doffy lead. *DEX leads :*Trafalgar Law ROOM: A great lead with good stats and a useful special for a burst round against Brook. :*Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo: Make sure your units are high enough level to play through this stage without taking damage. :*Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin: If you find your health running low, bring the staple of tank teams to add the health needed. Recommended Support Units *Trafalgar Law ROOM + Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo: Like peanut butter and jelly, these two units have a special that just rips apart this level. *Beautiful Secretary Kalifa + Chef Zeff: Full control orb squad if you do not have Law and Apoo. *Miss Doublefinger Human Spike: Her special is great for a burst round against Brook. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Useful for stalling on Brook if you let him lock your units. Just make sure you place him on the left side so he doesn't get locked as Brook always locks the right side. Recommended Sockets No sockets are needed for this fortnight. As usual, Matching Orbs would only help. If you are weaker, you may not be able to take Brook out in two turns. In which case, you'll find your right side locked for 3 turns and your captain silenced. If this is the case, an anti-despair of level 1 will save your health. Chances are if you're weak, you won't have level 3 unlock. Bring along Usopp for safety if you can't speed farm him yet and use Usopp to slow Brook down during your stalling phase. Just make sure he's placed on the left side. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough unit if you brought a rainbow squad. If you can't finish him by his first turn, it would be wise to activate your damage reducer to help absorb Ryuma's first attack. Another reason why Daz Bones is a fantastic rainbow team addition. | SecBoss = Ryuma | SecHP = 400,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = Ryuma's first attack will deal 7,500 damage and he will change all orbs to Meat or empty. After, he attacks for 5,980 damage every 2 turns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Fortnights Category:Events